Superficial
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: Camina sola, sin un ejercito, y en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo contempla el color escarlata "Aun te amo"


**Nada me pertenece, todo es de Jotaká ^^**

**Superficial**

Por RoseWeasley13

Triste y doloroso.

Rose Weasley seguía creyendo en lo que siempre había creído, sin arrepentirse de sus acciones en la vida ni una sola vez, era de firmes creencias, y mantendría eso hasta el final de sus días

Por los corredores de Hogwarts siempre había reinado el silencio, solo si los veías a las horas más altas de la noche, Rose sabía que caminar por los pasillos después de las rondas de prefectos estaba mal, pero le gustaba aquel bello silencio que se creaba al estar libre de alumnos y maestros escandalosos que trataban de llegar a clase temprano.

Los pasos resonaban en las paredes, y el ondear de las capas sonaba como una odiosa melodía de fondo —Malfoy - Susurro a la nada al sentir la presencia de otra persona.

El rubio camino hasta quedar al lado de la pelirroja, y sin decir palabra se fundieron en un abrazo.

Sin ternura, sin amor.

La respiración de la muchacha se volvió débil, y los labios del joven se mezclaron con el suspiro de la joven.

Rose se separó de los tentadores labios del rubio, pensando en querer estar a la par del muchacho, sin lograr absolutamente nada, queriendo "caminar" a la par del rubio algún día.

Sus pensamientos se repiten, ese amor que siente en lo más profundo de su pecho es solo para él, aún seguía luchando obsesivamente, para conseguir que esos deseos no correspondidos logren ser más verdad que mentira en su vida.

No puede sentir algo más que no sean esos enfermizos sentimientos, corre para huir de todo, de las miradas incrédulas, negativas y otras tantas llenas de lastima dirigidas a ella, los prejuicios de su familia y las ex-novias celosas que intentan advertirle que acabara mal, ¿Qué nadie podía verla? Seguía vagando sola, enfrentando aquella revolución en su contra completamente sola, sin un soldado, sin un ejército.

Caminando con la mayor gracia posible, intentando que la soledad que la consume se note lo menos posible. Todas las noches las lágrimas desaparecen en su regazo, y sus pensamientos fluyen con locura, pensando cosas que no debe, cosas que simplemente no están bien.

En aquel momento, mientras se abrazaban, se besaban, todo era tan surreal, jamás hubieran imaginado que ellos llegarían a estar así, abrazándose sin sentimientos, y besándose solo para acallar los extraños pensamientos negativos que esos días cruzaban por sus mentes, nadie hubiera imaginado algo tan bizarro como lo eran ellos dos juntos. Simplemente no se podía, eran un Malfoy y una Weasley.

Era surreal, totalmente alocado.

Buscaban una mentira, para escapar de todos sus problemas.

¿Estas llorando? Pregunto la conciencia de Rose en aquella ocasión, ¿No lloras? Seguía insistiendo, mientras los labios de la pelirroja se friccionaban con los del rubio, solo para olvidar, para escapar de su absurda realidad.

Cuando una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, el rubio se separó, y con los ojos en blanco miro a Rose.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts Rose siempre se preguntaba por aquel amor inalcanzable, está sola, junto al vacío, ni siquiera Malfoy sentía eso, el jamás sentiría lo que ella había llegado a sentir, por lo tanto no se percataba completamente de aquellas miradas que les mandaban todas y cada una de las personas.

Todavía seguía caminando en la oscuridad, con sus rizos pelirrojos golpeando sutilmente su espalda, y sus ojos azules parpadeando, mientras intentaban adaptarse al ambiente tan negro, nada ha quedado igual con sus sentimientos, ahora son irreparables, derritiéndose y fluyendo libremente, sin poder volver a unirse a lo que eran antes.

Como aquella oscuridad.

Rose se sienta, e imaginariamente mueve los hilos de su destino, mientras se pregunta ¿Qué es lo que siento?, solo logra dañarla más, ¿Qué estoy haciendo todavía con vida?, ya no encuentra un lugar en ese mundo, todo se ha derrumbado, como una construcción.

Ahora ese amor está decorado con la brillante sangre que fluye de sus cuerpos, para Rose, los ojos de Scorpius y su sangre son sus tesoros, y sonriendo susurra: — ¿No te gustaría salir a pasear? -

Ante la negativa del rubio la muchacha se pone a pensar, "No seas malo. No me dejes sola", ahora pueden estar juntos, siempre estarán juntos, sin las interferencias molestas de una horrible y egoísta sociedad.

¿Por qué la sangre roja fluye de ella ahora? Pintando el suelo de los pasillos de rojo. Rose se sostiene a cuatro patas, apoyada en el piso, preguntándose porque Scorpius y aquella mujer le miraban fijamente, sin ayudarla, con la mirada fría y perdida en el rojo de su sangre.

Confusa y distorsionada, su conciencia se distorsiona, en aquel frio piso del pasillo de Hogwarts.

Y en la oscuridad Rose susurra —Yo aún te amo

Y su conciencia se derrumba, desbordándose muy lejos.

La sangre se confunde con su cabello, y su blanca blusa ahora es roja, jamás supo cómo sucedió, solo sabe que es…

Triste y doloroso.

**Hehehe, es muy raro ;D, pero espero que les guste, está basado completamente en la canción de "Chloe" de Lily, yo solo lo puse en una historia, esta es mi interpretación de la canción, cada persona tiene una interpretación diferente de una canción :DD. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
